First Crush
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo's first crush and stuff. It's very sweet and he sings the song to her. Hope it's awesome. Read & review, please!
1. New Classmate

Horton Hears A Who: First Crush

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: New Classmate

On a very clear day in Whoville High School, Jojo went into English class and sat down when the bell rung for class. Then, a 15-year-old girl whose a little taller, has blue eyes, has a rocker-tee shirt, rhinestone shorts and a little ponytail on the side came in the classroom, looking a little shy, yet quiet. The teacher noticed her when she came in.

"Good afternoon, class. We have a new student here. Her name is Miranda Armstrong. She just moved in a few days ago. So I want everyone to make her feel welcome in this school." said the teacher. She turned to Miranda and said, "You can sit in this seat right next to Jojo."

She walked across the classroom and sat an empty seat next to Jojo. She felt very shy around Jojo and she looked at him and said, 'hi' very softly. Jojo stared at her and said 'hi' back. A few hours later, it was lunch and Jojo went through his Who-Pod and started to listen to a little song while drawing a new invention.

_This town is colder now_

_I think it's sick of us_

_It's the time to make our move_

_I'm shaking off the rust_

_I've got my heart set _

_on anywhere but here_

_I'm standing down myself_

_Counting up the years_

_Steady, hands_

_Just take the wheel_

_Every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal_

_For the life I lead_

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving_

_But I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_I've become what I can't be_

_Ohhh, stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here_

_Not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see?_

Just then, the new girl sat next to Jojo without noticing it. He sees her and looked a little surprised at first. She said, "So, what's your name?"

"Jojo McDodd." he replied.

"I'm Miranda Armstrong. My family and I moved from Whenville, about 4 hours from here." said Miranda.

She noticed Jojo's Who-Pod and his earphones and said, "Nice Who-pod. When did you get it?"

He looked at the Who-Pod and said, "I got it when I was about 13, so about 2 years."

"What music do you like?" she asked.

"Not much. I'm into any kinds of rock; alternative, punk-rock, hard rock, pop rock, rock-pop and emo rock. I'm pretty much a rock person. What about you?" said Jojo.

"I'm into pop music, a little R&B/pop, punk rock and pop punk, some Avril, Paramore and Aly & AJ." said Miranda.

"That's cool. You own a When-pod?" he asked.

"Absolutely." said Miranda.

Jojo and Miranda kept talking until the bell rang for music class. Jojo and Miranda sat next to each other and they're interested in music. A few hours later, Jojo walked home from school until Miranda caught up with him. Miranda said, "So, I heard you're the mayor's son."

"It's true. It can get a little annoying at school based on my relationship with him. A few kids love to taunt me and it gets to a point where I need to hide for a while and forget the whole thing." said Jojo.

"Anyway, maybe we can see each other sometime. What do you say?" said Miranda.

"Sure. That's okay with me." said Jojo.

"Here's how you contact me. Don't lose the number." said Miranda, as she gave him Miranda's new phone number. Jojo looked at the number and said, "Thanks. Where do you guys live?"

"You see that big red house next to the tennis court? That's where you'll find it."

Jojo stared at the house and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!" said Miranda.

"Okay, bye!" said Jojo.

As Miranda walked herself home, Jojo sighed happily and has never felt this way before. He felt a little crush on Miranda, but he just realizes that they're just friends. Nothing more, nothing serious. He walked home looking a little happy and a little bit peaceful.

* * *

**BTW, that song is called "Stop and Stare" from OneRepublic. Thought I should add a little pop-rock to JoJo's rock persona. Anway, please read and review! Every little review counts!**


	2. Just Friends

Chapter 2: Just Friends

Jojo went in his room and sighed happily because he has a little crush on Miranda. He got his Who-Guitar, strummed it and began singing along to the song he wrote a few weeks ago:

_Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic_

_Yeah, you, you're beautiful, got everybody star struck_

_I know, how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right girl_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the name_

_Playing that happy song_

_Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure, when you see me and tell me all about him_

_La, la, I'll be acting through my tears_

_I guess you'll never know _

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right girl_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Playing that happy song_

_Wish I should tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together it's for real, now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind I see it_

_Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right girl_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Playing that happy song_

_If we were, you'd be right, and I'd be..._

_We would laugh, watch the sun..._

_Playing that happy song_

After he finished the song, Jojo laid down on his bed and sighed affectionately. When his dad came in and saw Jojo looking happy, he wanted to see what's came in and said, "You look kinda happy. Whenever you come home from school, you always feel a little bit angry and sad. What's with the happy feeling?"

"I think I have a crush on someone at school." said Jojo.

Ned looked a little surprised and said, "What's her name?"

Jojo chuckled embarassedly and said, "Dad, it's just a crush. We're just friends. There's nothing personal."

"What's her name, son?" he asked, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Her name is Miranda Armstrong. She moved here from Whenville a few days ago and we have a few things in common. She's very nice, friendly and really sweet." said Jojo.

Ned laughed to himself and said, "This is so cute. My only son is in L-U-V."

Jojo's cheeks turned red and felt like he was blushing. He laughed nervously and said, "It feels like it, but like I said, we're just friends."

"Okay, son. Whatever you say." said Ned.

He walked off the door leaving Jojo laying down on his bed, writing a song about how one person and another person be more than just friends. He realized that Miranda is very special to him, even though they're just friends.

* * *

**A little love-friendship song here. That was "If We Were A Movie" from Hannah Montana. Hannah ROCKS! So R&R please! 'Preciate it!**


	3. A Song for Miranda

Chapter 3: A Song for Miranda

The next day, Miranda stopped by the McDodd's house to see Jojo. She knocked on the door and then, Sally answered it. She saw her and said, "Hello. Can I help you?"

"My name is Miranda Armstrong and I was told Jojo McDodd lives here. Is he around?" she said.

Sally looked at Miranda and said, "Of course. You're that new girl in Jojo's school. Anyway, Jojo's here. I'll go get him for you."

She called Jojo up and said, "He'll be right with you. Can you come in?"

"Sure, that will be fine with me." she said, as she came in the door. She looked around the house and said, "You've got the biggest house ever. It looks so beautiful."

"Thank you, Miranda. It's a big house. I hope it's okay that if it's not too big for you. We have 97 children." said Sally.

Miranda looked at her surprised and said, "Seriously?"

"Yep. Jojo's the only boy in this family, and we have 96 daughters." said Sally.

"Wow. That's a lot of kids."

Jojo came through the living room and saw Miranda walking around the house. She saw Jojo walking through the room and said, "Hey, Miranda."

"Hi, Jojo. I see you've got a big family here."

Jojo chuckled softly and said, "I guess. My mom told you I'm the only boy in this family."

Miranda laughed and said, "Pretty much. So what's your room like?"

"It's kinda like any other room. Want to see it?" he said.

"Of course." said Miranda, as she followed Jojo around the room. She walked in the room and looked amazed. She said, "Your room is the most amazing room in this house. It's a beautiful, emo image. I like it. Mostly, in my room, I have a fairy-tale, punk rock room."

"Thanks. I wrote a little song I wrote just for you." said Jojo.

Miranda looked surprised and said, "You did? You shouldn't have. You write and sing songs? I sing and write songs too. I can't wait to hear it."

Jojo brought out his Who-Guitar and both sat and he strummed his guitar and started singing the song:

_You openly admit_

_The things you like more of from me_

_Somehow I find it attractive_

_That you won't censor anything_

_With you there is no filter_

_To sugarcoat what is said_

_Even though I like your honesty_

_It won't lead me to your bed_

_So instead, go ahead and say it_

_Even though you know _

_It makes me uncomfortable_

_Go ahead and say it_

_If you must make me blush_

Miranda looked at the song Jojo wrote and sung along to the second verse.

_You are so transparent_

_The farthest thing from perfect_

_Once again I am left out of breath_

_On the edge of losing it_

_So intead, go ahead and say it_

_Even though you know_

_It makes me uncomfortable_

_Go ahead and say it_

_If you must make me blush_

Jojo looked a little surprised and happy about Miranda's singing voice and Jojo sung to the next verse.

_Please take me under with you_

_But I will only let you go so far_

_It can be our secret_

_You know what our boundaries are_

Jojo kept strumming the guitar and both Miranda and Jojo sang along to the final verse just like a duet.

_Go ahead and say it_

_Even though you know_

_It makes me uncomfortable_

_Go ahead and say anything_

_If you must_

_Please_

_Make me blush_

Jojo finished the song on a good strum and note. Miranda looked at Jojo happily and said, "That was a beautiful song I heard. I'm really glad you wrote it for me."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." said Jojo.

Jojo and Miranda walked through the hallway and to the front door. They went outside the porch and Miranda said, "Anyway, I have to go home. My parents are taking me to the mall to shop for some new clothes. Thanks for the song. It felt so sweet." said Miranda.

"No problem. If you have a little notebook, you can also write songs also. When I write them, my feelings were always positive and negative. It makes me have good days." said Jojo.

"Thanks. I only have one thing for you." she said.

Miranda gave Jojo a kiss on the cheek and he blushed for a while. Jojo said, "Thanks. I never had a first kiss before until I'm 16. We're still friends, though, right?"

"Of course. We're still friends. See you in school Monday. Bye." Miranda said.

"Bye, Miranda." said Jojo.

Jojo went back inside and laid down on the door and sighed a little bit. Jojo thought to himself, _'I always thought my first kiss would be really enchanting. Me and Miranda are still friends. We'll always be friends, no matter what.'_

* * *

**A very bittersweet and cute end. The song is called "Blush" by Aly & AJ. It's very awesome and a good ending to a cute story! Hope you like it!**


End file.
